A matter of custom
by aidablue
Summary: when everything seems to be falling appart you must get up and walk again. that is what her grangmother always said. Even the biggest obstacles seem small after you have passed them, and she was right. The future did look bright in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hanadan characters. Just playing with them a little bit. lol

* * *

_She could remember that night clearly, she could still feel Soujiro's passionate kisses on her soft sensible skin, his expert hands playing with her senses, the intensity of his actions. She had never seen him so eager to have her as that night._

Yuki opened her eyes and gave herself a mental slap in order to come to her senses. This was no time for day dreaming, she had left her reason be swept away by that wave of extreme passion, not thinking of anything but that moment and that moment only. "_Oh Yuki, how could you have been so foolish_", it was all her fault and she knew it. She sighed and threw herself on the couch, taking out an envelope from her bag. It was futile to analyze the situation now.

He had come to her after a fierce argument with his father. It had become a habit to come in search of her comfort when he felt on the edge of loosing it. And she was always there welcoming him with open arms; never asking for anything, just soothing his anger, chasing away all insecurities, offering him his much needed warmth.

She had offered to warm him up that morning on the rooftop, and although it was supposed to be a once in a lifetime experience, he seemed to come in search of her warmth time and time again. It was not sexual need, all who knew Soujiro knew as a fact that he could get that anywhere and at anytime he pleased. That was not what he searched for when he came to her. On many occasions they would just fall asleep in each other's arms under a blanket.

_But that fatidic rainy night had been different. He was so angry, so out of control, that things had just gotten out of hand. He was not looking only for comfort; he was searching for more than that, the warmth of her body. Soujiro was furious, cold and soaked to the skin. Sadness could be read in his hazel eyes, his whole body shaking from anger, from the cold or from both. He was a wrack and she felt the urge more than ever to wrap her arms around him, to sooth his soul and warm up his body._

How could she have been so naïve … no, stupid was the appropriate word. She had been quite unconscious. How could she even believe that in a moment like that Soujiro would ever think of protection? She should have been the one with the feet on the ground. If there was anyone to blame for the present situation, it was her.

Yuki held the envelope in her hands. She had received it this morning, but until now she did not dare opening it. From outside she could hear sounds of joy, but nothing could distract her attention from that envelop. She already knew the results … positive …positive, the same as the pregnancy test she had bought from the pharmacy some time ago before leaving for Canada with her friends. But she had been forced to take the test again when she had passed out yesterday afternoon. Of course her friends got worried and rushed her to the hospital to be checked. Tsukushi has been the most hysteric of all, giving her a lecture all the way to the clinic on how she should take better care of herself. Yes, true, she did not eat too much since they've got to Canada, but it had nothing to do with the food here as Shigeru had suggested. She just couldn't have a decent meal without feeling that she was going to throw up afterwards. The nausea had started last week and up until now it has given no signs of going away.

Even though the test back home had come up positive she still felt some sort of fear in opening the envelope with the official test results. This was it. After opening it, she had no choice but to come forward and tell Soujiro everything. She tried to convince herself that it was the right thing to do. He was the father and he had the right to know. But every time she went to him decided to talk about it, a knot would stuck up in her throat and she just felt that things would turn up badly. She hadn't been prepared for this and neither was he.

Yuki took a deep breath, as if to gather some will power and then took out the white and blue paper held in the envelope which bore the mark of a prestigious clinic… As soon as she saw the results she folded the paper and hid it in the deepest corner of her bag. Now that there was absolutely no doubt she definitely had to tell him.

"Oh, all hell will break loose." She thought while getting up and going to the window.

She took a sip of hot cocoa and smiled to Tsukushi, who was waving to her from outside. Sakurako and Shigeru made signs for her to come outside, while Rui was trying to save Kazuo from Tsukasa's killer snow attack. It was the perfect winter picture: a group of friends having fun in the snow. How time passed, it was already December. They had come to the Domyouji estate in Canada in order to spend some quality time before the Winter Celebration. Because the Holliday Season for the F4 meant only social events and obligations.

How time had passed! Tsukushi and Tsukasa had already four months as a married couple and love was written on their faces. Of course their trademark bickering was still present in their lives. Sakurako had been recruited by a talent agency and now she was the image of a new line of cosmetics. Shigeru was the next in line to become one of the top business women. The perseverance that described her character was fully present in her work as well. She had an iron fist when it came to managing her team but when it came to having fun she was the first in line. Kazuo worked with his father and attended college at the same time. In fact that was the case for everybody: work and study. Soujiro and Akira had as well taken partially the wheels of their empires. Rui travelled back and forth between Europe and Asia, and, even if he wanted to appear a careless type of person, his friends knew that those trips were more business than pleasure. As for her, Yuki studied and worked at the same time, just like the others. She had the luck to be chosen for an internship at a pretty famous fashion house, and although she was a mere assistant to an assistant, she was satisfied with the job and the perspectives it offered.

So, this was their free time and they planned to enjoy it to the max. Free time was more treasured now that they did not get the chance to be together as often as they wanted to. Tsukasa had come up with the idea of coming to Canada because, as he said, nobody would nag or disturb them, for they were away from civilization. He wanted to have more time to spare in the company of his lovely wife and friends. Business always stood in the way of this wish. He liked his job and enjoyed running the Japanese branch of the Domyouji Empire. He felt a sense of maturity and utter responsibility. He was a married man now and he had to take the role of the patriarch of the family seriously. But between his work and study and Tsukushi's university classes and her internship at the law firm they barely had any time for their life as a couple. Hell, they spent more time together when they weren't married than now. It was stressing they were still newlyweds. And he already missed their honeymoon.

These had been the arguments in front of his friends, and nobody had anything against flying to another part of the planet, if it meant going back to some carefree days. In what concerned everybody, Tsukasa had been a genius in planning this trip because they were having the time of their lives.

As she had been far away in thoughts Yuki did not sense the person approaching her. Only when he had wrapped his arms tightly around her frail form had she reacted, startled and tried to turn around.

"I've got you now. You can't get away …" a whisper tickled her ear and aroused her senses. He carefully took her cup and placed it on the table. And than took her in his arms and ran with her in the direction of the front door, with a victorious smile while calling his accomplice: "Akira, grab the coat. I've got her …"

"Soujiro, put me down …" Yuki protested, giggling. " …I promise I won't run."

He put her down in front of him when they got to the main hall. "Now, no tricks young lady. ", he smirked. "Put your coat on."

"You didn't think that you would get away that easily, by staying indoors, did you?" asked Akira victorious, after giving her the coat and gloves.

"I swear I have no intention of running away.", said Yuki, looking at them with big innocent eyes. "Just let me get dressed." While buttoning her coat she slightly took a step back and then another one and then she just rushed to the door and ran outside. "Tsukuuuushi, help!!! They are after me … girls get them." She yelled gaily while still running towards them for cover.

"Not fair Yuki-chan, you cheated.", protested Akira, being ambushed by snowballs.

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸)' ·.¸)

A camp fire was the perfect ending for such an amazing day. Tsukushi had had the great idea to bring some marshmallows and now almost everybody was seated around the fired with a stick in their hands while Akira tried to entertain the crowd with a ghost story. But something bothered Soujiro tonight, in fact, it had bothered him all day long. Something was wrong with Yuki and he couldn't tell what. There had been many the occasions in this last hour in which Yuki said to him with a serious look in her eyes that they had to talk. But they have never go the chance to be alone for more than a had observed how she struggled to get the courage to tell him whatever was on her mind. He searched her face and saw how the light of the fire illuminated her skin while she was listening to Akira's story. She seemed to be depp in thought. Yuki had put up a cheerful front for the others, as always thoughtful not to spoil their fun, not to worry her brother or Tsukushi, but something was definitely wrong.

Not willing to stay and guess what was the matter he got up from the camping chair and went directly to her.

"We need to talk" he said only for her to hear, already helping her to get up.

Wasn't his story intriguing enough? Akira asked himself upon seeing that less and less people were paying attention to him. Or was there something else happening that he wasn't aware of?

Ever since Yuki and Soujiro went inside the house Tsukasa had been fussing around in his chair never leaving the mansion out of his sight. Como to think of it, he had been like this since yesterday, when Yuki had to be taken to the hospital. Indeed Yuki had been a frail creature ever since childhood and it was natural for a brother to worry. But Tsukasa always had an inclination for the extreme. Tsukasa had gone to the length of threaten the chef that he will be fired if he wasn't able to cook something edible for his sister. Thank God with Itsukushima who had made him come to his senses.

Yep another person cut off from the audience. The Dpmyouji heir handed Tsukushi his stick and off he went indoors. Good to know that at least Shigeru and Kazuo were still thrilled, listening to the story that was getting closer to the great finale:

_The sound of their foot steps were mingling with the chaotic beating of their hearts, and from time to time a screeching wail was heard from beneath them, giving the couple chills down their spine. Diego tried to listen more carefully to what it said, and upon identifying the message his heart almost stopped. The message was: ..._

"SOUJIRO YOU BASTARD!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Everybody turned startled by the yelling that had come from the house. Akira and Rui looked at one another and rushed towards the commotion followed by the others and by Tsukushi who had already identified the voice as her husband's.

As they got to the salon they saw Soujiro on the floor whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth and Yuki interposed between Soujiro and her brother, who was ready to jump at his friend's neck again.

"I warned you not to mess with my sister. Aren't your whores enough?" Tsukasa's voice resounded like a thunder in the wide salon."

"Nii-san, calm down" Yuki begged with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Tsukushi, confused upon witnessing the scene that was developing in front of her eyes.

"What's going on? This bastard got my sister pregnant, isn't it enough?" growled Tsukasa.

* * *

This chapter had been in my computer for a long time. I have written it during the time that I was reading the Hana Yori Dango manga. At the time it seemed a fun idea to see Tsukasa as a big brother and this is how I've decided to make Yuki part of the Domyouji family.

Now I have decided that it is time to continue it. So here you go my totally AU fanfic.

In the hopes that I this prologue has got your attention I will see you in the next chappy.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Oki, here is the second chapter from this fic.

It is kind of short but I do hope that you will enjoy it.

My inspiration is running a little low right now. I've kind of joggled with some ideas for this fic but I can't seem to make up my mind. So if you have any preferences for the continuation of this fic please do not hesitate to tell me. I will try to take them into considerations.

Gotta go write some more. Bye bye.

* * *

"Can I come in?" asked Soujiro, sticking his head from behind the slightly opened door.

He was received with Yuki's tender smile and an invitation to sit on the bed with her.

"I brought you some tea. I hope this will calm your nerves a little bit." He gave her the tea and sad next to her sighing. "We've made it big this time, haven't we?"

Yuki sighed as well and nodded affirmatively. "We couldn't make it bigger than this. I haven't seen nii-chan so angry since, since … ooooh I don't even know. And wait till mom hears about this …"

" It is not the end of the world anyway Yuki-chan. Sooner or later we were going to get married, we'll just have to hurry a little bit."

"Are you sure Jiro?"

"Sure, about what?"

"That you want to marry me. What if … what if you'll find your true love in the end … what if we get married and then you'll regret it?"

"Oh, come on Yuki, you know I don't believe in these things. Love is not for me, it never was and it will never be. The question is, will you regret taking this step?"

"Jiro, you know how I feel about you, you always did. I will regret it only if you'll end up regretting this."

He looked into her eyes, worry was written in them, he wrapped his arms protectively as she continued. "I don't want this child to come into this world unwelcomed. I love him, even if now it is just a tiny bead, it is still our child, and I will protect it with my own life when he'll come into this world. And I am sure you'll love him too. But I don't want to pressure you into marriage. This is not why I've told you about my pregnancy tonight."

"Yuki look at me. What happened was not your fault. This child is my responsibility as it is yours and I will do anything in my power to be a good father for him." He was serious Yuki could see that in her eyes. She nodded to him, she could not speak as she felt a knot in her throat. Yuki trusted him; she knew that he will prove to be a good father. Why couldn't they have a normal relationship?"

"You should see the look on your face" Soujiro said amused after a moment of silence.

"Oooooh shush, you should have seen yours when I gave you the news." she smiled too. "Come here, let me see that." she continued, looking at his lip. "Nii-chan over-reacted a little bit."

"Over reacted. I think he really controlled himself this time. If I would have been in his shoes, I would have killed the son of a bitch."

"Is that so?" she asked sheepishly getting the first aid kit. "Should I call him for you?"

"Oh no you don't." he laughed, pulling Yuki on the bed with him. "I think I had enough for one night."

"Jiro, sit still. Let me clean that wound."

"Ahhh … it burns"

"Oh … you're such a baby … there I'm done."

After Yuki closed the aid kit, Soujiro pulled her on the bed, for her to lie alongside him in his arms. He caressed one off her cheeks and re-arranged a loose hair strand, looking into her eyes. She will make such a good mother; he could not see a better mother for his children. His frail loving angel. Maybe he was not capable of love. But he sure cared about the woman he had in his arms right now.

"Jiro?"

"Hmm?"

"We sure are an odd couple aren't we?"

""Nobody can beat us at that angel." He smirked, kissing her on the forehead.

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸)' ·.¸)

"Dear if you keep tossing and turning none of us will get any sleep." said Tsukushi getting up and turning on the lights.

"Sorry, sorry … I can't sleep, I can't I just can't …" Tsukasa jumped out of bed and started walking to and fro in the room.

"Calm down Domyouji, I thought we have settled this already."

Well they might say that they had setlled things for the night, but the deal was not settled yet. Tsukasa had been this close to killing poor Soujiro and if it hadn't been for the boys he probably would had beaten the hell out of him. But the boys restraining him and the fact that Yuki had fainted from all the stress had made the beast in him calm down and take things easier. After the doctor had checked Yuki and reassured them that she will be fine if she gets enough rest, Tsukasa and Soujiro had a somewhat more tranquil conversation. Soujiro reassured his best friend that in spite of his playboy character he really cared about Yuki and that he would not do anything to hurt her, while Tsukasa growled, telling Soujiro that if it hadn't been for the close friendship that binds them, by now he would have been six feet under earth. They both ended the night drinking in silence their scotch, their peace pipe. After this Tsukasa went to see his sister, they talked a little. He managed to appear as calm as possible while Yuki tried to excuse Soujiro putting all the blame on herself. She was so brave his little sister, even if she did not show it often. But how could he go peacefully to sleep with such news. Tomorrow they were leaving for Japan, and if the witch hadn't found out yet she surely will. She will be spitting fire on hearing that Yuki got pregnant out of marriage.

"Tsukushi, calm down? How can I do that? My baby sister is pregnant with my best friend who happens to be a Casanova. The witch most probably has found out about it by now. Tomorrow we'll be leaving for Japan and sis is in no state to confront her."

"I know darling, I know. Come here. Is not that I don't worry. I had put all the effort in resisting the temtation to strangle Soujiro myself" Tsukushi winked at her husband. "And truth be told, the thought of Yuki facing your mother with this problem gives me the chills. But we'll solve this one way or another. We just need to keep our cool and have a clear mind."

Tsukasa smiled and kissed his wife. Tsukushi never seized to amaze him, he didn't really know how she had managed to keep her cool, most of the times she was as impulsive as him. But not this time. She was right, they needed to keep their cool if they wanted to get to the end of this. Stressing would not do any good. He sighed thinking of what was in front of them.

"Don't worry. Soujiro loves Yuki. In a twisted kind of way but he loves her. Otherwise I would have been the first to break his neck. They will be fine. I'm sure about that." Tsukushi added.

"Yeah. I guess you are right. Ever since kids they had been close, but still … Never mind, let's get some sleep. Nighty night dear."

"Nighty night octopus head"

"Hey, what was that for"

Tsukushi giggled kissing him on the nose "Just for old time's sake"

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸)' ·.¸)

Kaede felt her blood pressure rise to unlimited heights when she got the news. Her young daughter pregnant, having a child out of wedlock, it was unimaginable in their family. This was not happening to her. She took the paper with the information and ripped it into pieces. What was with her children and their habit of acting against her will? She had finally accepted Tsukasa's marriage to the pauper. In fact this marriage had turned out to be a positive thing: Tsukasa had matured enough and took his duties as the Domyouji heir very serious since he had gotten married. Tsukasa had always been the troublesome child, ever since young but she had never expected so much trouble from Yuki. And yet, here it was. She really did not understand her. Why did she refuse her arranged marriage with the Nishikado heir if they were still dating, not to say sleeping together? What was this stubbornness? If the staff from the Canada estate had informed her correctly, her daughter was pregnant with the Nishikado heir. Oh, she was going to kill that young man. If Soujiro Nishikado will not take all responsibility for his acts and marry her daughter, she will make sure that he will be wiped out from the face of the Earth.

They will get married in less than two months, that was a fact, maybe in less than one. Even if that means that she will tie them up and force them to take the vows and sign the papers she will do it. No Domyouji member will be the subject of such a scandal. Oh, Yuki's going to hear it all when she gets home. What was in that head of hers anyway? If she really loved the Nishikado heir that much, why not marry him? She had an arranged marriage with him served on a silver platter two years ago, why refuse that chance. Kaede sighed and dropped on the armchair, rubbing her temples. These kids of hers really wanted to drive her insane.

"Nishida, schedule me a meeting with the Nishikados. And please notify me as soon as my children set foot in Japan. Better, get Yuki to my office."

**To be continued …**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hallo everybody. Here I am with another chapter of this story. After some thinking I've decided to merge the action in the presence with some memories from the past the characters might have during the course of the story. I know many of you must be curious on how the character's lifes had been until now due to the fact that I put Yuki as Tsukasa's little sister. And some walks down memory lane will give some insight into that.

Oky, enough talk, please enjoy the story and give me your much apreciated feedback.

Cheers,

Aida!

* * *

The atmosphere was filled with tension in the stylish salon of the Nishikado mansion. Kaede was drinking her tea not leaving her sight out of the Nishikado couple. Mrs Nishikado's cheeks had lost some color after hearing the news and Mr. Nishikado did his best not to let his anger manifest in front of the guest.

"This will be taken care of Mrs. Domyouji. My son will take responsibility for his acts." Said Mr. Nishikado after finally regaining his composure.

"I have no doubt about that" replied Kaede in all her dignity, placing the tea bowl down.

"The wedding ceremony must take place as soon as possible. We cannot let any rumor reach the media." added Mrs. Nishikado.

"My assistant Nishida is taking care of this as we speak." Kaede took a folder from her handbag and handed it to the Nishikados."This is an article that that might appear in the press tomorrow. Some nosy reporter spied on the Nishikados and the Domyoujis and found out some details about an upcoming wedding if you know what I mean. Nishida is waiting for me to give the green light."

"That will give the press the satisfaction of discovering the event of the year and give them the impression that the wedding is thoroughly planned for months."

"Luckily we did not publicly announce the annulment of their engagement. " Mrs. Nishikado's embarrassment was well written on her face. If her husband had regained his composure and was effectively planning with Kaede the upcoming events, she was still much too troubled by the news she had received. She knew her son well enough; in spite of the appearances he was a very responsible young man. He had never mixed until now business with pleasure and, Soujiro knew well enough the importance of the Domyouji industrial empire in order not to mess with their patience. Yes, it was true that the Nishikado name was one with a great resonance in the Japanese tradition and their rank was close to the Domyouji's and yet everybody knew that in order to thrive in business you needed the Domyouji's as allies.

So what was in the head of her son? What was in the head of Kaede's daughter? Why have these kids canceled their engagement if they were still secretly dating?

Hatori Nishikado took the opportunity that her husband was obliged to attend a call and invited Kaede in her personal study. They were good friends even from before becoming Mrs Domyouji and Mrs. Nishikado. Hatori was one of the few people in the company of which Kaede took off her mask of cold business woman. So she went directly to the subject:

"What is going on with our children?" asked Hatori serving her friend a glass of blood-red Port wine.

"I do not know Hatori I've lost my hand on them a long time ago. Look at this now. I have never expected such a thing from my Yuki. She has always been the obedient one."

"I guess they never cease to amaze us. But truth be told Soujiro has always shared a special bond with your daughter."

"And this is why we had decided on the engagement. I know for a fact that Yuki had special feelings for Soujiro ever since she was young; I had never thought that she would refuse marrying him. And yet she has been the one to break up the engagement."

This is when Hatori gave Kaede a guilty look. She suspected the reason that had made Yuki give up on the prospect of marrying her son. And that reason had a name.

"What?" asked Kaede on seeing her friend's guilty eyes.

"Sara. I guess that is because of Sara that Yuki canceled the engagement."

Now Kaede was more confused than ever. "Sara? Who is this Sara?"

"The daughter of one of our former superior staff members. She had a close relation with my sons as children but I never though that their feelings would develop beyond friendship."

"You've left your sons befriend the staff member's children?" Kaede could not fathom such a thing.

"I thought it was a harmless thing"

"Oh, Hatori only you could allow such a thing." She took another sip from her glass and than continued. "Is this Sara still a problem to us?"

"No, no … not at all. The girl married some time ago. Don't worry, it was only a teenage crush."

Kaede Domyouji raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm quite certain that my Jiro is over that …"

* * *

After leaving the Nishikado residence, Kaede went directly home and into the privacy of her bedroom. But even after a couple of hours, sleep could not catch her. She was uneasy and it was natural to be like that. She opened the drawer and took a look at the sleeping pills … no they were not a solution, she had to be perfectly lucid the next day. Her eyes fell on the photo album laying there in the same drawer with the pills. It looked forgotten, almost abandoned, lately documents and spreadsheets had been more important than that. In the old days she had time enough to bother with trivial things like gathering photos for a family album. She smiled a bitter smile and took the photo album, her eyes falling on one picture. It was a photo of her children taken by her husband on a Christmas Eve years ago when the children were still small. It was a cute one in which Yuki fed a not so hungry Tsukasa candies. You could see on his face that he was not that delighted to eat those chocolate candies that had melted in his sister's hand but accepted to eat them anyway. Her husband had the habit of immortalizing each one of these funny moments when he got the chance to have a camera around. He had loved so much his children. A tear dropped on the picture and Kaede whipped it immediately. She missed those times so much, those were happy times, times in which she did not have all the responsibility of her family and of the company on her shoulders. Her husband and her had made a great team when it came to the business and a great couple in what had concerned their family life. But when he died all the responsibility had been left on her shoulders and sometimes, despite her strength and cold blood, it was too much to carry.

She turned another page which revealed the picture of her husband playing with the children. "Tamaki what you would have done in this situation?" she asked with a deep sigh. "Maybe, this would have never happened if you were alive."

* * *

As she looked outside, Tsukushi Domyouji saw her husband and her sister-in-law walk side by side in the vicinity of the house, leaving on the fresh snow blanked a trail of boot prints. She saw Yuki smile at her brother as thickhead Tsukasa put an arm around her shoulders talking passionately about something. There was no chance in hearing what they were talking about but you could guess that it had something to do with Yuki's pregnancy.

Tsukushi smiled again on seeing her husband fervently talking to his sister and gesticulating while Yuki was listening patiently to all that her brother had to say. The new Mrs. Domyouji then returned to kitchen table where her friends were having breakfast. It was good for Tsukasa to talk to his sister as she knew that after doing that, he will eventually calm down a little more and not take his rage on poor Soujiro again. Everybody knew from previous experience that Tsukasa did take his role as older brother pretty seriously, and yes the rage from last nigh when he had heard that his best friend had left Yuki pregnant had been 100% authentic. Nothing mattered anymore when his little's sister's well being was on the line, not even friendship. But even if he exaggerated sometimes with his over protectiveness toward Yuki, this did not seem to bother Tsukushi. After all, that had been the first positive aspect that Tsukushi had seen in Tsukasa years ago, his care for his sister.

Tsukushi took another sip of coffee smiling to herself on remembering the day in which she had met Yuki for the first time. Back then , she had no idea that the petite girl with bright dreamy eyes and timid smile was in fact Yuki Domyouji, sister of infamous and obnoxious Tsukasa Domiouji.

_"Can I help you?"she heard a voice ask and when she lifted her head, Tsukushi saw a petite girl standing next to her._

_"Heh?" Tsukushi interjected in surprise. Nobody at Eitoku dared to help her these days. The girl had the uniform on, she was a student at Eitoku … hmm, maybe she was new and did not know about the F4 rules. "Thank you, but you'd better not …" Tsukushi did not manage to finish her sentence though. The girl was already in the water fountain by the time she had heard the "thank you"_

_"What are you looking for" she asked bending down and scoping the area._

_"My keys … my locker …"_

_"Ah, here they are" she bended and got the keys out of the water with a victory smile surprising Tsukushi again. The girl had either tons of good luck or really good eyes._

_"Thank you" Tsukushi said while receiving her keys back. They got out of the water and put their shoes back on._

_"You are welcome …" the girl replied after some amount of time had passed, she smiled at Tsukushi and extended her hand. "I'm Yuki by the way."_

_"Tsukushi" she replied back shaking Yuki's hand and smiling. "Are you new here?" Curiosity was a strong characteristic of Tsukushi's._

_"New? Not really. I've studied here before. I've even went to kindergarten here. But in the last few years I've had private tutors due to the fact of traveling a lot with my mom. It is really nice to be back to school again. It's more fun don't you think? Being with people of your age, making friends." Yuki smiled on uttering the last phrase._

_"I agree with that. It must get very lonesome studying only with tutors" Tsukushi answered. But you sure picked the wrong place to make friends she completed the sentence in her head. From her point of view, Eitoku was a nest of wasps. Yuki seemed so kind. She would be eaten alive in this place, she feared. And it sure wasn't good for Yuki to be seen in her company._

_"Yuki, don't get me the wrong way." She hesitated a little and then continued. "But I thing it would be better for you if we did not talk anymore"_

_Yuki stopped in her track, looking a bit confused for a second or two and then her face brightened again, as if she had discovered a great mystery: "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You must be the girl who got the red card, right? That's why your bag fell into the garden, you're perky classmates must have thrown it out the window."_

_So she knew about the F4 and their red tags. But she didn't seem to worry at all that she had helped the "doomed one" neither did she fear to be seen in her company._

_"Poor thing … to have all these pranks directed at you. I'll help you if you want."_

_"No, no, that's ok. I can handle it. I am a tough weed I'll teach those guys not to mess with me anymore."_

_"Whoah!" Yuki exclaimed amazed. " … you sure are different from the other students here. But you are right, the F4 are like dogs that bark but do not bite."_

_At that phrase Tsukushi burst into laughter. She was already imagining the F4 in the form of b dogs barking from behind a fence._

_"Why are you laughing" Yuki asked curious._

_"I was just imagining the F4 as dogs."_

_Yuki started laughing as well. "Yeah, imagine Tsukasa as a fluffy, curly …" Yuki did not get the chance to finish her idea though, being soaked from head to toe by a splash of muddy water as she entered through the main door._

_On seeing that, Tsukushi gave everybody an angry look and yelled at them: "Yah, you idiots who did that? Stop it already." But on realizing that they mistakenly hit Yuki instead of Tsukushi they all fled the scene in an instant. "I'm sorry Yuki. That was definitely meant for me." Tsukushi said trying to wipe Yuki's face with her handkerchief._

_"Don't worry. I'll just go change." Yuki said, smiling at Tsukushi reassuringly._

_"Hey, where is everybody?" the girls heard a voice ask and some pairs of feet descending the stairs._

_"Nii-chan." Yuki exclaimed and ran to hide from the people coming in their direction. "If he sees me like this he'll kill them." But slipped on the floor and fell as she was about to reach the door. Tsukushi ran to her and helped her get up. She did not see the face belonging to the male voice exclaiming Yuki's name but she definitely recognized it as Tsukasa's. As she lifted Yuki up another pair of arms came to her aid and Tsukushi was surprised to see the infamous F4 leader help Yuki up with a worried expression on his face._

_"Are you ok?" Tsukasa asked, pushing Tsukushi away from Yuki and then inspecting the girl to see if any damage had been inflicted on her._

_"I'm ok, nii-chan." Yuki replied, to Tsukushi's shock. Nii-chan? Yuki was Tsukasa's sister? Unbeliveble? And then even the walls trembled due to Tsukasa's yell. "Who did this to my sis? You're all dead! Do you hear me? DEAD!"_

_To be continued …_


	4. Chapter 4

Kyaa here I am with another little chapter.

Please enjoy this tny little chappy. Promise I'll come with some fluffy updates pretty soon.

Cheers!

* * *

As the plane finally landed in Tokyo, Nishida was already and the gate waiting for his young masters to come. He had specific orders from his mistress to bring Yuki to her office as soon as she sets foot on Japanese land and he was not about to disobey her. But the truth was that he was worried, he was worried for his young lady and he was worried for the whole family as well. Since young master Tsukasa had married Miss Makino Tsukushi things had changed for the better. The atmosphere at the mansion had improved drastically; his master was happy and more responsible, there was peace again in the Domyouji family and even Mrs. Domyouji appeared to have softened a little bit and be more tolerant with her children and daughter in law. But this new event could turn this upside down once more, for he knew his mistress's temper very well and it was a fact that Yuki's unexpected pregnancy with young master Nishikado's son would be seen as a rebellion against her. The marriage was imminent; there was no doubt about it for he had taken care of every little detail himself, from spreading the rumor to the embroidered napkins and flower arrangement. The question was if the Miss Yuki and Mr. Soujiro were willing to take this step. Young lady Yuki clearly loved Master Soujiro but was afraid to tie him down to her due to his liberate nature and Master Soujiro loved her too but he was afraid of commitment. What was their stand now that a child was involved?

"Nishida-san? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked on seeing her mother's right hand waiting for them next to a black limo.

"Hello Miss, Master Domyouji, Mrs. Domyouji." He bowed politely with one hand carefully behind his back. "Madam Domyouji sent me for you Miss. She would like to speak to you in private."

"I'll come with you." Tsukasa said without thinking twice.

"No Tsukasa. That will only make things worse. You know how mom and you light up in a conversation."

Yuki begged her brother. "I'll talk to mom alone. Please go home with Kushi. I'll see you there?"

"How could you think that I'll let you face the mom alone? Are you crazy? After this she'll eat you alive."

Yuki looked at her brother's worried face and then at Nishida. "Nishida. How much does mom know?" she asked her fear being betrayed by a soft tremble in her voice. "Enough Miss Yuki. She has already taken charge of the situation. With that Nishida showed them the morning paper. Her and Soujiro's faces were on the front page, with a big title reading _Marriage Revealed_.

Tsukushi took the paper and read the article out loud. Her mother in law never seized to amaze her. She had planned all this in the time span of less than two days. She did not know if to admire her or fear her.

"She sure doesn't like to lose time does she?" Was Tsukasa's intervention after listening to his wife reading the summary on the front page.

"Nii-chan, you know how mom is. She hates scandals involving the family name. I'll just go talk to her and solve this."

"Yuki-chan, are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" Tsukushi asked in a mild voice.

"Yes Kushi. It's for the best. Please try and get my stubborn brother home with you … He does not seem to listen to me."

"And how the hell do you think I could listen to you, when you want to go into the dragon's lair all by yourself?"

"It's not a dragon nii-chan is mom. And please remember that I'm a pregnant woman and her daughter. What do you think she would do, kill me?"

"Tsukasa dear please be reasonable." Tsukushi try to take her friend's side but she wasn't sure herself that she wanted to let Yuki face this all by herself. On the other hand she agreed with Yuki; if Tsukasa would confront Kaede in this nothing good could come out."

"Ok. Ok … fine. Tsukushi and I will wait for you home. Nishida, I trust you with my sister."

"Yes sir. Rest assured Sir; Miss Yuki is in good hands."

Tsukasa knew that already. Nishida was a good asset to their family and to their business, and he cared about them as much as a father would for their children. He knew that he was leaving Yuki in good hands. What he did not like was having Yuki face their mother with this problem all by herself.

In another part of the city another person was as worried as Tsukasa. He had seen Nishida waiting for the Domyouji's as his limo passed by the VIP gate. There was no doubt that he had been sent by the witch herself. He should have stayed with Yuki but the others had advised him against it. It wasn't smart to plunge into the waters without knowing which waters you were diving into. He first had to see what the situation was at home and if his parents were up to date with the latest news. But from what he saw, it clear that his parents knew about Yuki's pregnancy and his part in it as well. As he turned on the TV in his limo he was bombarded with the news of his upcoming wedding to Yuki Domyouji. "_The wedding of the years has been announced Nishikado Soujiro and Domyouji Yuki the youngest of the Domyouji empire will take their vows in less than a month."_; "Surprise event of the year discovered, high society's love pigeons for years finally decided to tie the nods." … and the news of their wedding continued to be high profile on every program on TV.

It wasn't the first time that he heard from the news things about his personal life that even he did not know. It had been in a similar fashion that he had heard of his supposed engagement with Yuki some years ago. Back then he had been mad to realize that his parents already decided his future without even the decency to notify him first. And in a moment of rage he had taken it on Yuki first, acting coldly rudely, pushing her away from him, showing her the mistake she would make in marrying him. And yet she never give up on him, if not as his fiancée, as a good friend, being there when he needed her the most and even going to the length of going against her mother and annulling the engagement herself just to set him free. Just to see him happy. He had been so selfish and so blind for not seeing what he had in front of his eyes this whole time. Was it love this feeling of possession that he had for her, could it be love the unseen force that guided him to her day in and day out. He did not believe in such a feeling and yet he knew that what he felt for Yuki was beyond his reasoning. They had been close ever since they were children, making envious even Tsukasa for their special relationship. He still recalled those happy childhood days in which him and his brothers used to play with the Domyouji's when Kaede came to visit their mother. How him and Tsukasa fought for Yuki's attention. She was their porcelain doll. Poor Tsukasa, how he got stuck to play with Souichiro when he would take Yuki away in the house and teach her how to make tea, or poor servants who would search for them for hours because He did not want to let Yuki go home. He had always been attached to this small creature with light brown hair and trademark Domyouji curls. And even if she belonged to that type of women that he could not understand he always found himself coming back to her. And she was always there arms open and a tender smile, never angry on him, never rejecting him and always forgiving his stupid actions and rants.

Soujiro turned off the TV with a heavy sigh. What was he doing, leaving her alone to face the witch? This time he would not let her face things alone. He had to be there with her, this was a matter that concerned them both. "Driver. Please turn the car. We are going to the Domyouji Corp." He took out the velvet box from the pocket of his jacket and smiled to himself. It was time.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

I am finally able to update this story. it has been so long since I've written on it that I had to reread what the previous chapters in order to get into the story's mood.

I hope you enjoy it and to not consider it too mushi.

* * *

"_Uaaaa ! Soooo beautifuw … " The little girl exclaimed looking at the turquoise gemstone ring that was hanged on a golden chain. She reached a hand to grab it but the boy holding it, retreated his hand instantly._

"_Let me howd it a wittle. Pwomise I won't breack it."_

"_No." The young boy said, putting the jewel back in the velvet box. "You're too young. I'll give it to you when you're older."_

"_But I am."_

"_Silly you, you're just a baby."_

"_I am not. I am a young lllala … lady…"_

"_No you're not "_

"_Yes I am. Daddy told me does not lie"_

"_Then I will give it to you when you're ... ladier."_

A warm smile appeared on Soujiro's lips remembering that conversation. It had taken place such a long time ago yet it was still vivid in his memory. The time had come to give this jewell to the intended owner. She couldn't have become more ladier than this. She was indeed the mistress of his soul. Back then when his grandmother had given him the ring it had been hard to understand what his grandmother had meant by that. But not today. Today his grandmother's words made perfect sense. As the car stopped in front of the Domyouji Corp. edifice, Soujiro jumped out of the limo and rushed through the front door. He did not mind the reporters that had swarmed from all over or the bodyguards that tryed to keep them at the distance from him. He had just one thing in mind and that was to reach the mistress of his heart.

Xxx

The slap she had received had left a red mark on Yuki's cheek. In spite of all her efforts to contain her composure Yuki could not help but tremble in her mother's presence. She had seen her angry but not like this not at her. It was the first time when her mother's rage was directed at her.

"You will do what I said and that's final! Don't make me come up with more drastic measures."

"I've told you and I'll repeat it." Yuki replyed gathering all the courage. "I won't marry Soujiro just for the sake of marrying him."

"Are you stupid child? You are pregnant, you're in no situation to refuse it."

" I won't enter such a marriage. I'm not like you, I'm not like Mrs. Nishikado. I don't care about appearances or custom! I don't give a damn about them. I want to be happy, I want to be loved mom!"

Kaede sighed and let her hand slide down in deafeat. Her daughter was such a dreamer. "Then you should have thought about this earlier my child." She said in a warmer voice. "Now it's too late you have to think of his hapiness first." She took her daughter's hand and placed it gently on the tummy. "Here's the one whose important now. You're not a child anymore my Yuki you'll be a mom."

Yuki looked at her mom and sat next to her on the sofa, feeling the strenght in her feet leave her. There were so many contradictory feelings battling inside her. What was right and what was good, and what was for the best. Tears supressed until then, bursted out in torrents and sobs.

"It's okay my baby. You can cry, let it all out, mom's here for you. Mom will make everything okay" She whispered as she carressed her daughter's curly hair. If there was a thing in the world she hated the most that was seeing her children suffer. Sometimes she cursed her husband for dying so early. She should have been the one his children ran to for consolation, not the one from whom her children ran away. She was not a monster, she just wanted the best for her children ... but in their world what was best and what they saw as good was not always the same.

A knock on the door was heard and then Nishida entered the large study. "Domyouji-sama, young Nishikado is here and demands to see Miss Yuki ..." he couldn't fisnish his sentence for Nishikado had already entered the study.

"Mrs. Domyouji I will take all the responsability for my actions." Soujiro said in a grave tone. "Please don't punish Yuki for anything; if things happened like this it was my fault not hers."

"Jiro ..." Yuki exclaimed, still surprised by Soujiro's sudden appearance. That's not what they had decided.

"Yuki don't. Let me finish." He said and than turned his attention back to Kaede." I have acted imaturely and without thinking of the consequences. And even though if I have strong feelings for your daughter I have never been serious enough to commit to our relationship."

At this affirmation Yuki's eyes greaw widder. She looked at Soujiro and than at her mother and then at Soujiro again. She had been left out of words. What was happening with Soujiro. Had the shock of being a father gotten to his head?

" I have always seen our imposed engagement as something to rebel against and forgot that my feelings for Yuki were genuine. He took a deep breath and then he smiled warmly to Yuki "I love you Yuki-chan. Please forgive me for being such a fool." He took a few large rushed steps before kneeling in front of her. "Yuki, will you accept this fool as your husband?"

Kaede got up from the couch slowly walking next to Nishida. She let her head down in order to hide a rebelious tear that was sliding down her cheekwithout her permision. But it was too late for Nishida was already handing her a hankerchief. That fool of a boy had finally come to his senses. She had barely supressed the urge to smack him on the back of his head for making her daughter suffer for so long. Idiot, it had taken so much to realise the treasure she had given to him.

Soujiro took the ring off the golden chain and placed it on Yuki's finger. It fit perfectly.

"A .. am I a lady now?" Yuki asked a smile being intemingled with tears.

"You are my lady now." Soujiro said before placing a soft kiss on Yuki's lips.


End file.
